You Belong With Me
by Princess Procrastination
Summary: Songfic.I, Uzumaki Naruto am in love with my rival and best friend Uchiha Sasuke. Has there ever been such a stupid and unrealistic love. A story of how a song can change your way of thinking forever.


Wow! I'm not dead! My other stories will be updated soon(ish). Let me just tell you this now, I kinda hate this song... well nothate but I don't listen to it. I started this ages ago when I was in love with it then it kind of faded away but it is finished unless you want me to continue but it will just be an epilouge. So yeah, now I'm in love with You Me At Sis, All Time Low, FTSK and awesome stuff like that but I do like the Boys Like Girls song feat. Taylor Swift (but not as much as Love Drunk).

Oh, but you know what I do love My Chemical Romance's song Na Na Na it's awseome don't be put off by the fact it's My Chem try it.

Now I'm just rambling. XD I am accepting requests I really am and they will be better than this one so please send me a PM. It can be a lot of fandoms and you can check my profile which will be pdated with some new ones like Star Trek and The Big BAng Theory.

Thanks for reading this stupid A/N (for those of you who didn't Thanks for Nothing, and for reading this story).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Taylor Swift or any of her songs. (Thank God) lolz jk i really don't hate her. I don't know why I'm being so mean.

On with the show.

* * *

I sat at the back of the class silently fuming to myself. Damn that pink haired bimbo, I glared at the back of her head while she giggled and played with her phone in the middle of class. I watched as Sasuke jumped slightly when his phone vibrated, picked it up he realized it was Sakura calling him (what sort of idiot would call someone who was sitting next to her) sighing Sasuke said something that was too quiet for me to hear from this seat. Then suddenly Sakura was yelling at him apparently Sasuke had said something along the lines of what I'd been thinking.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesn't get your humour like I do_

It was the end of the day and I was now sitting in my room listening to one of my favourite songs called F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X by Fall of Troy. I looked out of my window to gaze into his because somebody up there had decided to put his big ass house right next to my cardboard box.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night__  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like__  
__And she'll never know your story like I do_

There was no helping it; after God knows how long, I had finally decided to own up to the fact that I, Uzumaki Naruto was in love with my rival and best friend Uchiha Sasuke. Has there ever been such a stupid and ridiculous love, all the odds were against me.

Number 1: He's going out with head cheerleader and ex- crush of mine Haruno Sakura.

Number 2: He's totally straight (which I am too... I'm not interested in other guys I'm a Sasuke-sexual).

Number 3: Okay that's all I've got for now but let's just say it's never gonna happen.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I turned off his music and sang the chorus to the song that had been running through my head all day_  
__  
__"If y__ou could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me"_

Sasuke stuck his head out of his window smirking, "Nice singing, dobe"

I scowled, "Shut up, teme"

"Good comeback, moron."  
I inwardly smiled even though most of our conversations consisted of insults it felt natural and that was what I lov...liked about him.

"Hey dobe" he said waking me up from my inner monologue "I think someone just ran over your bike."

"What? Oh shit! WTF man?" I screamed at the guy who came out of his car checked his bumper before driving off with half of my motorbike still attached.

I watched as Sasuke smirked at my disaster.

"Um...Sasuke-teme can you...?"

"No"

"But I haven't even..."

"No"

"Can I have a lift to school tomorrow my rides indisposed?" I spoke my words rushed as I tried to get a word in edgeways.

"Big words, dobe."

I took that as a yes. "Thanks teme!" I yelled before shutting my window "I'll meet you at 7."

The next morning I woke up really early and rushed out of my house only to see nobody there after a good 10 minutes wait Sasuke walked into the streets half asleep before getting into his car and beckoning me to get in.

"You're early dobe."

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans__  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
__  
_We got to school so stupidly early that all the gates are locked and we have to wait at the park.

"I told you!" I moaned "I told you we'd get there too early but noooo Sasuke's too proud to listen to Naruto."

He smacked me round the head. "You were the one who made us meet at this time, moron."

I ignored him and carried on "Sasuke's a genius and Naruto's just an idiot Sasuke-sama grant your wisdom on this poor, lowly blond, I beg of you!"

"I'm glad you've finally realized that you're poor and lowly dobe, but you're too late for help" I could hear the smile in his voice as I collapsed in a fit of giggles (I mean a very masculine laugh).

_Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself__  
__Hey isn't this easy?__  
__  
_I wiped the tears from my eyes to see that Sasuke was desperately trying to hold his smile in so I went up and tickled the older boy, who I could see was in pain trying to hold in his laugh.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing here?" Sakura looked at me disdainfully "with him?" _  
__And you've got a smile that coul__d light up this whole town__  
__I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down__  
_

I seethe, what the hell is Sakura doing here? Interrupting alone time with MY Sasuke. 'Your Sasuke?' my thoughts inquired. Um... just Sasuke I corrected myself. I knew that from the beginning, Sasuke and I were never going to happen._  
__  
__She wears high heels, I wear sneakers__  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time__  
_

Sasuke tensed under my fingertips all the previous hints of a smile leaving his lips, I quickly jumped off, before sighing at the loss of contact.

Sakura pouted crossing her arms, "Just because we fought yesterday doesn't mean you have to sink this low."

Sasuke looked at her, disgust clouding his perfect features, "You just don't get it do you?"

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

"I detest you! I loathe you and what you stand for. Just being in your presence is nauseating."

I just sat there, and the part of me that didn't feel the same way felt sorry the confused, rejected girl.

"But... Sasuke you said..."

"Said what?" his voice full of poison.

Sakura just stood in a stunned silence and that's when I think Sakura really got it, she hadn't loved, she had wanted, wanted to beat Ino, wanted to have the perfect boyfriend wanted what she could never have. Maybe it was time for her to just give up and stop wanting?

_Standing by; waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes, "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

She turned to me giving me a small, sad smile before mouthing good luck and walking away. I looked to Sasuke who just sat there staring blankly at the empty space where Sakura had stood.

I grinned, "Awkward Turtle." As I put my hands on top of each other wiggling my thumbs.

"What?"

"Awkward Turtle, it's what you do in an awkward situation."

"How is that a turtle?"

"It doesn't matter it's a conversation starter."

He sighed over dramatically, "How is that a conversation starter?"

I gestured towards he two of us, "Conversation!"

He laughed, "Come on dobe we have school."

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.  
_

At the end of the day I'm back in the same situation I'm always in, sitting at the back of the class watching Sasuke from afar. Though today when the bell goes, he doesn't just leave in his fancy car, he waits for me. Then we get home.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with __me__  
_

"Goodbye dobe."

"Bye teme." I respond half heartedly.

I don't want him to leave but he still turns away to walk back into his house and it hurts... a lot.

"Sasuke!"He stops and I grab onto the back of his jacket, "I love you."

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Then I run back my house slamming my door shut and hiding in my room, leaving Sasuke standing outside. I sit in the deathly silence, a billion different thoughts running through my head all of them bad, what if he hates me, what if he's disgusted? That's when I hear a soft patter on my window and I stand up to see Sasuke leaning out his to knock on mine.

"Open up!" he yells to me.

I take a few deep breathes preparing myself for the rejection before opening the window and getting grabbed by my school tie towards him.  
_  
__"__Have you ever thought just maybe__ you belong with me?"_Then he kisses me a smile on his face_, "__You belong with me__!"_

Thanks for reading, I less than 3 you. Please review, I would beg you but well that's just creepy. But I will if you want me to.


End file.
